Sarah Duncan
Sarah Duncan is one of the founders of the Cheshire Isle and one of the Multiverse's guardians. Story Mind of Chaos Sarah was born in an extremely poor district, neglected by her mother, Caroline Duncan, and her unnamed father, who were drug addicts and quickly left her alone. Raised in a world without mercy, Sarah quickly adapted to her surroundings and became one of her town's crime lords at the age of ten, using her incredible mind to synthesize new drugs and benefiting from her cute and innocent facade in order to fool her rivals. Sarah's attention was eventually brought to H2/3, an extremely dangerous product that, if properly refined, could be used as a drug. Sarah's attempt at consuming said product, however, resulting in her being hospitalized, entering a coma for months. She would have probably died without the influence of a mysterious overseer; instead, she started to develop strange abilities. Meeting Lily After committing several more crimes, Sarah was forced to escape her town due to pressure from authorities; she sneaked into a boat in order to run away. There, she met the cold and silent Lily Evershire, accompanied by her butler Wallace Dyne. Although at first she disliked Lily's superior attitude, Sarah quickly came to understand that Lily was broken and lonely, just like her. The pair quickly fell in love with each other, but unforeseen circumstances caused their boat to sink. Lily, Sarah and Wallace found themselves stranded on an indigenous island. A mysterious string of murders happened around them, with no possible explanation. This absurdity in narration would have caused the trio to be erased from existence, yet Sarah awakened her Akashic abilities in order to resist this and construct her own enigma, posing as the culprit alongside Wallace, in exchange for promising him to behave and abandon her life of crime. Lily slowly began to awaken as well due to her bond with Sarah, her own Akashic abilities and intelligence allowing her to find the culprit, solve the case and escape from the unsolvable enigma. They began a new life as lovers and overseers of the world, and when Sarah learned about Shannah, a young servant Lily loved before losing her, she brought her back in order to ease the burden of Lily's regrets. Figure of Chaos Sarah became an extremely controversial figure in the Multiverse: constantly sowing chaos and asking for attention, sometimes in an unwittingly destructive way, but also helping others in time of need, playing many roles for the sake of entertaining Lily. Among others, she was responsible for granting a chance for Lonan Darcia to save his world, defeated Nemo Harumageddon in exchange of Daren Tuule's life, and created many entities, including Zizanie and Abbygail Zoulgeist. However, as Divergent Timelines came to increase in numbers, Lily created an organization to combat them : the Cheshire Corporation, who would later become the Cheshire Isle. Sarah quickly joined her, establishing herself as one of the Cheshire's rulers, and relentlessly organized assaults against their opponents, the Paradoxes. When they destroyed her Timeline, she took refuse alongside her organization in the Empty Realm and continued to recruit allies, even as she had to fight her own Future Child, Machiavela Duncan. Among others, she fought and recruited the powerful Divine Servant Endymion and was responsible for summoning several other Divine Servants, among which Silver Noachia. She would eventually lead the Cheshire to victory against this time's main threat, Noden. Finding Purpose However, as Sarah's actions made her somewhat feared and even disliked by certain individuals, she started to grow weary of her reputation and, despite remaining eccentric and independent, toned down her chaotic and destructive ways. The vision of Sraden'k - a future Sarah corrupted by the Necronomicon, gifted to her by Itaqua during her reign of chaos - comforted her in that choice. Sarah contributed to the prosperity of the Cheshire Isle, granting Florina Beatini access over the Venatio ; granting the title of Demon God to Vlad Nolovic, her ancestor ; helping Tendo with facing Cynthia and ending his journey; and bringing Yovan Kaitan, a vampire who worshiped her from Elysiana, to her service. She also helped, discretely, with the resolution of many Story Arcs. Venatio's Trap Things changed when Angra Mainyu used the Venatio as a board to trap the entire Cheshire Isle within, forcing Lily and Sarah to find new allies to overcome this. The additional threat of Nicol Bolas, a ruthlessly ambitious and extremely cunning Dragon, forced Lily and Sarah to become fugitives in the very board they had retrieved. They eventually emerged victorious with the help of Abel Dawne and Levy Dawne, and sealed away Angra Mainyu, destroying its physical form, then restoring the Cheshire to its former glory ; however, Sarah, who had antagonized Bolas, had to be wary of the Dragon's plans for revenge. The Other Sarah She quickly realized how much when Rick Sanchez attacked her, telling her that she destroyed his world; in truth, this was the actions of a mysterious impostor who, allying herself with Bolas, sought to frame Sarah as a destroyer of worlds, much to her immense annoyance. Sarah thus investigated on the subject. As she sought to bring back Devos Raines, a young man who Glimpsed the Veil, to safety in the Cheshire Isle, she also stumbled upon Shella Duncan: a sister she never had. She discovered that her and Shella were parasitic existences - in each Timeline, only one could exist. At the same time, Sarah discovered that the 'fake Sarah' was in fact a Paradox Shella who, for reasons yet unknown sought revenge against her. Another Story Another divergent version of Sarah appeared in the Pokemon Realm. This version was known as the Ultra Beast Yogcraftoth, lover to Asymmestet, Lily's own alter ego. She was threatened by Team Lambda and manipulated in order to act as its Admin, Delta, but manipulated Horen Spencer into defeating her and Team Lambda, eventually freeing her; she later became quite close to Horen, watching over him. Appearance Sarah is a young girl with silver hair, suffering from heterochromia, having a blue and yellow eye - her fragile build and unusual appearance being the consequence of the drugs consumed by her mother during her pregnancy. She often wears either casual or punk clothes. Personality Sarah is at her core extremely unstable and chaotic, and had at first trouble with possessing maturity due to her complete lack of proper education and responsibility - how could a young girl, left to herself in an extremely hostile environment, develop a sense of order or duty ? Becoming obsessed with the only values she was taught - growth through chaos - Sarah was at first mostly self-serving and destructive. The presence of Lily brought a first change in her, giving purpose to Sarah's chaos - to entertain her. For the first time, Sarah lived for another's sake, showing extreme devotion as well as a desire to act as a performer for her, acting recklessly in order to relieve her from boredom. Sarah's belief that growth came from chaos resulted in her accomplishing drastic actions. Slowly however Sarah came to understand the impact her actions had another's life; as she had the ability to play god, she decided to act in a more responsible way. As she always wanted others' love and attention, she decided to earn it rather than force it, showing a new resolve and a new start. Sarah is an anti-conformist, eternally rebellious and lunatic individual, who usually acts in a slightly mocking way, although she is not malicious in her behavior. She has a tendency to act in a very theatrical way, and despite often acting irritated, rarely acts on her anger. She cares for her Isle and for Lily more than everything. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Sarah has trained her body as an Akashic user, being able to keep up with a full power Endymion himself and match evenly with him. * Dark Tapestry Mastery: Sarah possesses affinity with the chaos of the Dark Tapestry due to exposure to the Necronomicon - for better or for worse. * Akashic Existence: Sarah is one of the most powerful Akasha wielders in existence. She has trained to the point she can warp reality around her with a single thought, without any effort on her part. * Keen Intellect: Sarah possesses a genius-level intellect, performing chemical miracles at the age of ten and leading the entire Cheshire Isle alongside Lily. Storylines * Wanderer in Time shows Sarah overseeing Lonan's journey. * Memories Mending shows Sarah's influence over Daren. * New Age Dawning features Sarah as a central character leading the Cheshire alongside Lily. * Moemon Advanced briefly features her helping Tendo. * Magus Wars : Courage mentions Sarah in the epilogue. * Venatio : True Evil shows Sarah attempting to find a way out of the titular board. * Absolute Thesis shows Sarah setting up a way to fight against the threat of Adonai. Trivia * She bears some similarities with Lambdadelta of the When They Cry franchise. She shares the same affinity for sweets, at least. * Her hetero-chromatic eyes are represented on the Cheshire Isle's catlike logo. In fact, the name Cheshire was chosen as an association of Lily's catlike motif and Sarah's chaos. * Her surname Duncan hints at Irish origins, while Sarah means "princess". * Despite not having glimpsed the Veil, she has an uncanny knowledge of the world beyond the Multiverse. * Her long-time rivalry with Nicol Bolas is also an example of their similarities; before meeting him, Sarah had cosplayed Nicol Bolas and used his identity as a nickname several times. * Sarah should not be confused with any of the following individuals: ** Sarren Darken, a male version of her in a desolate world. ** Zizanie, a data copy of her mind. ** Sraden'k, one of her possible futures. ** Paradox Shella, who acts on the pseudonym 'Sarah Duncan'. * Her alter ego Yogcraftoth's name is inspired from Yog-Sothoth and Lovecraft, two Dark Tapestrty-inspired names. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Akasha Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Venatio